The present invention concerns pneumatic tires and, more particularly, tee reinforcement of the beads of such tires. In order to reinforce the beads of pneumatic tires it is known to use bead rings which are formed of a stack of ribbons of curved shape, these bead rings being referred to below as "tiled bead rings." Tiled bead rings are described, for instance, in the following patents or patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,503,883; 1,527,700; FR Nos. 698,304; 1,363,074; 2,466,357; Japanese patent application filed after examination under No. JP 52-1524.
These bead rings usually are made by simply winding a ribbon of curved shape resulting in an imbrication which stabilizes the turns with respect to each other, which limits the number of clamping collars so that these bead rings are very economical to produce.
Tires reinforced with such tiled bead rings are at times intended for mounting on rims which have circumferential bosses serving as stops, such a boss being also referred to as a "hump" in the tire industry. When the tires with tiled bead rings are mounted on these rims, each bead is arranged between a hump and a rim flange and experience shows that these tires then have the following drawbacks:
difficult mounting and dismounting; PA1 rapid unwedging of a flat tire upon travel, the bead of the tire then easily moving over the hump and positioning itself in the well of the rim, which results in serious problems of safety.